


Hope

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: A little fluff about Frank and Alice Longbottom.Enjoyyyyy hope u like ITTTT :))))
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom
Kudos: 3





	Hope

“who’s there?” Alice asked, wand at the ready in her hand, She stood on the first floor and heard some creaking noises from downstairs. She pulled up her gown sleeves and made no sound while she slowly descended the stairs. She reached the living room.   
Their came a munching sound from the adjacent kitchen, Alice would’ve never known a Death Eater so hungry, so she did, the way she knew. “Revelio” she whispered and the whole of olive green kitchen wall shimmered and turned transparent.   
“Huh?” Alice looked through the veil, and she saw a horrible sight. It was none other than her sweet husband, Frank, but his state was devastating, their was a twig emerged from his dark hair, mud on his face as if someone had squeezed a sponge and his clothes were turned almost into rags. “Frankie?!” Alice rushed forward after transforming the transparent wall back to opaque. “What a nasty business are you!” She scolded and led her husband, well, her hungry ogre husband out in the living room. “My, my! Look at your state Frank!” She cried while wiping her face with her silk handkerchief, “what got into you? Savage man!” She demanded an answer. She wouldn’t always ask him, for she was always there with him during tough times at the Ministry, but since their son, Neville was born, she was given a maternal leave. And, as her leave ended she forced more leave cuz. Of her dear in law- Augusta Longbottom. She had protested that time, as she didn’t want her husband to be out all alone, but she was defeated. And now here she was doing housewife duties, oh how much she missed hexing bad people, crushing them, hitting them, then putting them in their Azkaban cells and being proud of her and her husband. But nooo, all for that dear old lady, was she sitting at home, while her husband did all the fun.  
“Had a ruddy night” Frank muttered as Alice wiped the last speck off. “How are the others?”, “Fine. Moody and everyone, fine. One down.” He said as he rubbed his eyes. “Hmm. And the Ministry?”, “Chaotic.” Frank replied, “wait a sec-“ Alice made him stop, for she wanted to know his journey, she quickly stood and raced to the kitchen, brought a canteen of water and as he chugged it down, she sat anticipated for the suspense. “Minister was found under the Imperius, we had to restrain him from doin an attack,” he said and Alice clamped her hand on her mouth, “my, my! Dark times!” , “Not even that,” he continued, “when he was brought back, he said he never ought to do such a thing, cried and requested for fame. Old bloke that man.” Frank said as he brushed the mud off his sleeves, “two muggle families dead. Order took care of the raid tonight, caught few teens, I fell in a pig shed, cursing the little merlin.” He heaved a huge sigh and so did Alice.  
“Dark times these are dear,” she agreed, “when can I join? I am desperate to kill someone!” , “Mum will know.” Alice shut up as Frank said those words, for she didn’t want to say anything against that lady. “Anyways,” she started, “you’re safe and sound and you won’t believe what Neville did today!” She beamed.  
“What did he do honey?” Frank asked, for even after so many happy catches, his always good news was about his family, “He- he made a flower bloom!” Alice said with a cheeky smile, which made Frank smiled more wider, “that man,” he said, “he bloomed a flower today?” He asked as his wife nodded vigorously, for she found happiness too, in their son. “You just wait honey, he will bloom one day too!” Frank said and placed his hand on his wife’s, their fingers interwined tighter. “I know.” She said whispering and placing her head on his muddy coat, she didn’t care now, for all made her happy was her family and the war ending.   
“Hey Alice?” Frank asked  
“Mmm?”  
“After all of this is over,” he said  
“Mmm?”  
“I promise, We’ll have a nice vacation in the coasts. You, me and our Neville.” He said and she held his hand tighter.  
“And you know what Frankie?” She asked   
“Yes?” He said.  
“I’ll look forward to it.”


End file.
